


After Hours

by WoodlandGoddess1



Series: Winter Rarepairs 2018 [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor/Patient, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodlandGoddess1/pseuds/WoodlandGoddess1
Summary: It was his fault she was here.If he’d just accept the fact that he could be wrong, she wouldn’t have lost her temper. She wouldn’t have slipped.





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my own prompt:
> 
> "Character A slips on the steps outside their house. Character B is one of the nurses in A&E."
> 
> I tweaked it a bit because I preferred to think about Merlin as a Doctor lmao.

Morgana Pendragon clenched her jaw tightly, glaring daggers at the wall of testosterone pacing back and forth in front of her. It was his fault she was here in the first place. If he’d just accept the fact that he could be wrong, she wouldn’t have lost her temper on the steps leading out of the house. She wouldn’t have slipped. She wouldn’t have an ankle swelling to the size of a pineapple.

“Stop that or I’ll be arrested for murder.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Arthur paused in his stride and glanced at her. Obviously, he couldn’t stop himself from scoffing at her remark. Morgana wanted to strangle him with his red ascot as soon as he spoke. “You’d be stranded: I’m the one that drove the car.”

“Don’t tempt me.” Morgana looked away, casting another glance around the waiting room. She and Arthur weren’t alone: a number of other patients were waiting, almost all of them a victim of the ice. Some of them had to be seen immediately; Morgana didn’t begrudge them. One look at their cracked and bleeding skulls and she’d subsided at once. “I’m sure I could charm a ride from someone here.”

Arthur snorted.

“Shut up.” Morgana sighed wearily, glancing toward the ceiling. She begged for the strength to ignore her brother from the heavens. But she knew that would be too much to ask for. She couldn’t even get through Christmas Eve without ending up in A&E because of that idiot. “You’re so immature.”

Arthur opened his mouth to respond and closed it when someone cleared their throat behind him. Morgana couldn’t help smirking in amusement as he almost jumped out of his skin.

“You’ve no idea how much I appreciate that.”

“You’d be surprised.” The doctor wore a rumpled white coat over black trousers and a purple shirt. The breast pocket of his coat bore a silver name tag that read: _M. Dragan_. His trimmed beard did nothing to hide the warm smile on his face or the sparkle in his gaze. Soft raven locks curled around large ears. Morgana couldn’t help feeling charmed at the sight of them. She felt even more charmed when he offered his arm. “Nurse Smith informed me about the slip. Come with me and we can take a look at that ankle.”

“Thank Christ. I feared we’d be stuck in here all day,” Arthur groused.

Morgana and Doctor Dragan scowled at him in the same instant and glanced at each other simultaneously, a smile breaking out between them. She tried to ignore the flutter in her stomach as she gripped his arm and let Doctor Dragan help her out of her seat. She wobbled precariously, but Arthur came to support her other side.

The three of them reached an examination room before long.

Doctor Dragan helped her into a new seat and took the chair opposite her quickly; her brother hovered in the corner and watched them shrewdly, his gaze narrowed. Arthur inherited his overbearing qualities from their father. Fortunately, Morgana had learned to ignore both of them long ago. She ignored her brother now as gentle hands eased her sock off. Her breath hitched as strong fingers cradled her foot and began prodding the swelling with care.

“Sorry,” Doctor Dragan murmured when Morgana almost jerked her foot out of his grasp. His hands gentled even more. One of them now cradled her calf to support her leg. Morgana swallowed thickly, her attention oscillating between his hands and his face. “I have a strong feeling this ankle is broken. We’ll need to take a closer look to determine the severity, Miss Pendragon.”

“Morgana.” Morgana invoked her own name breathlessly, ignoring the amused smirk Arthur directed at her as heat flared across her cheeks. “Miss Pendragon sounds so formal.”

“I’ve never been a fan of formality,” Doctor Dragan agreed quietly, smiling handsomely, “but hospitals have certain rules for a reason. Kind of important that I set a good example for the interns.”

“And what about…after hours?”

“A different matter entirely,” Doctor Dragan admitted readily, his hands still cradling her foot and calf. He tipped his head forward and smiled down at her ankle as he eased her sock back on. “You can call me Merlin…after hours.”

Morgana released a small huff of air. It might have been a laugh. It might have been a cough or a sigh. But it didn’t matter what the sound was — not when Arthur released an amused snort and shattered the moment.

Morgana was going to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd. All mistakes are mine!


End file.
